


We Found You

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post movie AU, Reunions, Sort of Notebook AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: June had been kidnapped months ago and everyone lost hope of finding her again but not Rick. When they finally do find her she is in rough shape but he is not going to give up on her.





	

They had told him not to do it, that seeing her like this would only make it worse. Still he had been looking for June for months and months. Rick refused to just bail out now that he had found her. Just because they told her she was broken did not mean he would run. June was the love of his life and he would be there for her no matter what. He made his way into the cell and the sight nearly took away his breath. 

The Joker had kidnapped her after Harley died, taken her right from their bed when Rick was away on a mission. The psychotic clown had made June his own new Harley. Now as he stood in front of her he could see it. Her hair was white blonde with half dipped red while the other half was dipped blue, her makeup matched the with the colors of the hair, and her clothes were the ones that had been stored in Harley’s box. They were the same from the tiny shorts to the ridiculously high heels. Their were smears all over her, apparently the tattoos had been drawn on with eyeliner until they could find the time to more permanently put them on her body. He looked at the shirt that said Daddy’s Little Monster and the choker that said Puddin’ which nearly made me sick. 

While the looks were similar he could still see bits of June with her body shape and some of her brown hair peeking out at the top of her head to show it needed lightened again. They he looked at her eyes and saw the same eyes he had looked into for so long. Their was something so familiar about them but as she stared back at him he did not see it all. Her eyes showed a battle as she tried to remember who he was.

“Who are ya?” The woman asked with a raised brow, rocking back and forth slightly as she tried to to remove the cuffs from her hands.

Rick missed her voice, hating how she sounded like Harley.He moved to crouch down in front of her and smiled at her. He moved a hand to cup her cheek. “It’s me June. It’s Rick.”

June quickly flinched away from his touch as he spoke that name. “That isn’ my name. Mistah J told me that isn’ my name it’s Harley!” She yelled out before she held onto her head.

Rick took a step back and pulled his hand away. He mentally swore, they had told him not to call her June but he had just been so happy that he had forgotten about that little rule. “Alright- alright Harley I’m sorry.”

June seemed to calm down at this, giving him a nod as she removed her hands from either side of her head as she calmed. “Thank you.”

“Do you remember who I am though? Do you remember me?” Rick asked her, gently moving to touch her hand. He was careful now with slower movements and gentle touches.

June did not retract her hand from his just watching him. Their was something in her eyes that showed she knew who it was. Still it was dim light that he knew excessive torture must have done. He wanted to tell her everything and make her remember who he was.

“I want ta but I just don’t.” June told him, tears falling as she looked at the man.

Rick heard a knock on the door and his heart sank. They had only given him a short time to see her but he was going to convince them to give him more time with her.

“When I see you again I’ll tell you a story about a soldier who met an archaeologist.” He told her as he smoothed down her hair.

“What sorta story is it?” She asked curiously.

“A love story.” Rick told her with a smile. He heard a second knock on the door. “I’ll see you soon.” He told her as he headed towards the door.

“I’ll be waitin’ for your story.” June told him watching the man leave. She then leaned back against the wall. He smelled so familiar, comforting and sweet in a way that made her more eager to see him again. 

“I missed Rick.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes not aware of the fact that she had been able to remember that herself as she dozed off.


End file.
